MOD
MOD Sample: Team fortress 1 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Team_Fortress_Classic Description: It is a computer game software which originates from another computer game software - Quake. Sample: http://www.moddb.com/mods/goldeneye-source previous See Circuit Bending for an example of how modding can take on a physical dimension. The game Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos produced by Blizzard Entertainment was a real-time strategy (RTS) computer game that allowed users to play a series of storyline campaigns or against other players. Defense of the Ancients commonly known as DotA was a created scenario from Warcraft III:Reign of Chaos game. (DotA2: due to DotA's world wide popularity a stand-alone version 'DotA2' was developed by Valve Corporation and was released at 2013. DotA2 is a online multiplayer battle area game and has its own world championship now.The creation of DotA2 is also like a sequel of the DotA which is the mod for Warcraft III.) An example of more simple MOD is in Grand Theft Auto Vice City, the game does not come with commercial cars. However, users can create and add their desired car. (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mod_%28computer_gaming%29) Another example of MoD is SA-MP San Andreas Multiplayer mod for Grand Theft Auto (GTA SA) (http://www.sa-mp.com/) Hot Coffee is another popular mod for GTA San Andreas. The Hot Coffee mod allows access to a minigame where the main character goes to his girlfriend's house for an euphemistic coffee. Hot Coffee was a relatively controversial offering when it was initially released because its inclusion as part of the game may have required modification of the game's rating. An example is Half - Life 2: Retaliation (http://www.moddb.com/mods/half-life-2-retaliation) Another example is Garry's Mod.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Garry%27s_Mod It allows players modification, but need based on the other game source engine, like Half-Life 2, and so on. Fall From Heaven II is a prominent mod for Civilization IV. It is the most popular mod for the original game, to date. Fall From Heaven II is a dark fantasy mod; it adds spellwork, new religions and ethnic groups and new quests to the original game. {C}Creating mods for the Civilization series has historically been incredibly popular; the game inspires dedicated communities of players. In anticipation of this, Fireaxis designed Civilization IV to be easily modded. This anticipation of modding and indeed, the creation of deliberately remixable content represents a significant shift in game production. Another MOD example from Taiwan, is the machinema created by AFK PL@YERS. They used materials from online game "World of Warcraft" and mixed with other culural references in it. Their introduction: Inspired by the animation series "Robot Chicken" and share the same idea with Olibith's "Never Stay Tuned" series, "Wrath of A Couch Potato" combines Taiwanese TV show styles and the characters from AFK PL@YERS' previous works, introducing the new expansion "Wrath of the Lich King" with tons of TV show parodies and extremely short jokes. Please check their offical blog: http://blog.yam.com/user/afkplayers.html A subsection of modding is Machinima. Machinima are new pieces of content created using the character rendering and animation tools available in many current video games. The most popular and long running western Machinima creation is "Red vs Blue" which featured characters created in the video game Halo. There have been ten series created of the show so far. The first video introducing the characters was posted on the Rooster Teeth website in April 2003. Today, 21st, August, 2012, is the day that Counter Strike: Global Offensive launches. For the contribution, a trailer was developed by using Source Filmmaker. Here is the link of the trailer: Minecraft is an open source, cross-platform simulation game. There're currently many MODs of this game created by its fans. Some of them adds new items with special effect/usage into the game, some provide a seprate map with unique feature. Here's the link of one example: Zipline Mod